


Teaching Methods

by moriartyshouldseemeinacrown



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, i also dont know what noncommittal means, i dont know anything about where the constellations are, idk tea, sherlock and john looking at the stars, so im apologizing right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown/pseuds/moriartyshouldseemeinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John sit down to learn about the stars a bit.</p>
<p>Excerpt: </p>
<p>"See, Sherlock? That one is Ursa Major," John pointed up and out of the open window, gesturing to a cluster of stars. "So that one must be Ursa Minor beside it."</p>
<p>"Mm." Sherlock made a noncommittal noise and continued to observe John who took no notice he was being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Methods

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! my third Sherlock fic! And this one's JOHNLOCK!
> 
> Sorry, I'm still trying to learn their characters so theyre obviously a bit OOC
> 
> oh my god all of my Sherlock fics have involved the damn stars im so sorry i just think its cute and awesome and wow space like cool
> 
> so opinions are greatly valued!! comment and leaves kudos if you like it!!
> 
> (oh my god the title's so lame im sorry i couldnt think of anything and do people even look aat the title i mostly don't unless its cool sounding and mines lame i apologize)

"See, Sherlock? That one is Ursa Major," John pointed up and out of the open window, gesturing to a cluster of stars. "So that one must be Ursa Minor beside it."

"Mm." Sherlock made a noncommittal noise and continued to observe John who took no notice he was being watched. 

"And see there's..." John had decided sometime yesterday that Sherlock would learn about the stars even if he was forced and that he would bloody well like it. So he opted to stay awake with his dark haired flat mate and look for constellations (with help from an online source. John knew about the stars but he didn't know so much that he could point them out.). Sherlock made tea and John pulled two chairs to the windowsill, propping open the book as Sherlock opened the window. 

So here they were, John obliviously trying to teach Sherlock about bits of sparkly dots in space and Sherlock trying to find the right moment to do something he'd been working up the courage to do for a week now. All he needed was a break in what John was explaining.

"...and Sirius. That's supposed to be a dog? Do you see one because I certai-are you okay?" John turned to see Sherlock staring at him. "Have you been listening at all? Because I feel I've been a rather good teacher-" He was cut off by Sherlock smashing their lips together hurriedly.

The kiss was quick, nothing more than a sloppy peck on the middle of John's mouth. Sherlock went to move away but John grabbed his shirt sleeve. 

"What, you got bored of the stars?" John grinned as he pulled away slightly, setting his laptop on the windowsill next to their empty mugs of tea. 

"More like I got bored of your so called teaching." Sherlock smirked and John moved closer to Sherlock.

"Well I suppose I should try a different method," John whispered into Sherlock's lips.

"Mm, perhaps you should."


End file.
